Singin' the Baby Blues
by mwendyr
Summary: Alex and Mike are forced into some babysitting. Sequel to Private Dancer & Flesh and Blood. C2 & C3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Sorry this would've been posted before now but I was at a party for most of this weekend so here it is now.

Summary: Alex and Mike are forced into some babysitting. Sequel to Private Dancer and Flesh and Blood

Pairing: Mike/Alex

Reviews: Please. Because they make me happy.

Series: Mike/Alex series, Private Dancer, Flesh and Blood, Meet the Parents, The Advisory, One Small Step - One Giant Leap, Baby Steps, Morning Meetings, Evening Encounters and Hopelessly Addicted (My, hasn't it grown? But this does all lead somewhere I can promise you that)

**Singin' the Baby Blues**

Alex Eames, Bobby Goren, Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek were walking down a busy New York street; heading for the nearest coffee shop. It had been a long and especially hard day at work, not enough leads in cases that were proving to be too hard to crack even for the great Robert Goren. "I would kill for a decent coffee right about now." Alex commented as she turned her head to see Mike walking very closely behind her as she and Bobby walked in front.

"Wouldn't you kill for that everyday?" Mike asked, smirking. Alex snorted but didn't respond verbally, she just grinned at him. Carolyn, moved to walk beside Alex, laughed at the thought of Alex commiting violence in a fit of a rage over the discovery of no decent coffee.

Reaching the coffee shop, Bobby opened the door and held it open for everyone to step inside. Mike hesitated, wanting to let Bobby passed but Bobby stood there; still waiting. Mike shrugged and walked in to catch up with the two women who were already making headway at ordering the coffees. Each of the two men walked to stand beside Alex and Carolyn, whilst they stood in the middle, Mike felt his hand brush against Alex's and she looked at their hands and back up at his face. Smiling, she coiled two of her fingers around his. This didn't go unnoticed by Carolyn, who was speaking to the clerk.

The clerk smiled politely at them and went to fetch their order. Bobby looked at Mike and Alex, "So, do you two have any plans for tonight?" Mike and Alex, who were talking quietly to each other, turned their heads to look at him with curiosity; the question catching them in surprise.

"Why? Do you?" Alex asked. Bobby shook his head.

"I was wondering if the two of you wanted to come out tonight?" Carolyn asked, explaining. But before they could reply the clerk returned with their coffees and Carolyn handed over the money that had already been collected up for them. Each carrying their own they walked over to the opposite side of the room, finding a nice secluded booth. Carolyn and Alex both slid into the seats near to the window. Mike sat beside Alex and Bobby sat beside Carolyn. "So, do you?"

"We don't have any plans." Mike replied.

"Did you have something special in mind?" Alex asked, as if she could sense that there was a hidden agenda.

Carolyn gave a small smile, "I'm having a party so..."

"Barek, you're having a party?" Mike asked, incredulously. Carolyn nodded, a little offended but she didn't show it. Mike looked at Bobby, who seemed to have already been invited. "I learn something new about my partner everyday."

"What's the occassion?" Alex asked, curious. Wrapping her hands around the warm coffee as the cold weather, coupled with the arrival of snow, had been sending her hands blue all day.

"It's my birthday." Carolyn said, quietly. Alex was stunned because this had been the first time she'd heard about it.

Mike had been about to swallow some coffee and he had to stop himself from spraying it all over Bobby. "It's your birthday?" He asked, shocked. "Geez Barek! You kept that quiet!"

"No she didn't. I-I knew." Bobby said, taking pride in Mike's surprised reaction at that knowledge.

"You knew and I didn't?" Mike asked for confirmation. How come he didn't know?

"Lots of people from the squad are going." Bobby replied, looking at Alex and Mike, taking in their expressions.

Alex frowned, "How come we didn't know about it?"

"Eames, there was a sign on the notice board, you didn't see it?" Bobby asked, amused at his partner.

"You advertised your bithday on a staff notice board?" Mike asked, incredulously.

Carolyn nodded, smiling. "It's alright, I know you two have been... pre-occupied, so I thought I'd ask you in person." Carolyn really did understand about it and she wasn't unhappy with that at all. Although she enjoyed the way they were reacting to the word 'pre-occupied', it seemed like they were about to deny that but Carolyn decided to avoid that by speaking again, "So, can you come?"

"Yes." They replied in unison. "We'll come." finished Alex with a nod. Carolyn smiled her relief and she seemed happy that they were coming. Alex and Mike suddenly began thinking that they needed to buy her a present and a card - something big that acts as an apology as well as a birthday present.

-----------------------------

Alex was at home wrapping up a birthday present for Carolyn when the doorbell rang, looking at her watch she cursed Mike for being early again but was thankful she wasn't stepping out of the shower. Rushing to answer the door she was more than surprised when she saw her sister Jo, holding her nephew Nathan, standing at the door. Shivering.

"Jo?" Alex stepped aside and let her sister in. "What are you doing here?" Once Alex closed the door her sister turned to her immediately and began talking.

"I need you to take Nathan for tonight, I'll pick him up tomorrow afternoon. I swear it'll just be for tonight..." Jo was about to take off into a babble when Alex held up her hand.

"Jo, I can't. I'd love to have him here, you know I would but I can't." Alex interrupted, sad that she was turning down the offer.

"Think of this as your chance to test Mike." Jo said with a grin, a hopeful tone of voice. Alex frowned, confused so Jo explained. "To see what he's like with children." Alex rolled her eyes, it was a little early in the relationship for that kind of talk. "I mean, seriously, what have you got to lose?"

"My friend." Alex replied, "I didn't know it was her birthday so I _have _to go to her party. I said I would." Alex didn't want to break her word to Carolyn no matter how cute Nathan looked in his thick winter coat and his blue pacifier that matched the coat and hat. Jo put Nathan down on the floor, standing on his little legs, he held onto his mothers trousers with a tight fist. One look at Alex, and realising his freedom, he was toddling over to her in an instant - holding out his arms indicating his want. "You know I'd do this for you any other day, how about tomorrow night?"

Jo shook her head and Alex noticed how her demeanor suddenly changed from happy and bubbly to sad and depressed. Alex would've thought Jo was reverting to some kind of low tactic but that wasn't her style. "Jo, what's wrong?" Alex asked, as Nathan began tugging on her trousers. Jo covered her mouth with her hand as she almost choked on tears. "Jo?" Alex walked over to her, Nathan followed, she put an arm around her. "What's happened?"

Sniffing, trying to hold back tears, "It's karl. He - he's... I don't know. I need you to look after Nathan."

"What happened to Karl?" Alex asked, insisting that she be given the details. Alex guided Jo to the sofa and gave her a gentle nudge to sit on it. With Nathan still with them, Alex sat down beside Jo waiting for an answer.

After wiping her tears Jo gained some strength and turned to Alex, "We had a - I guess you could call it a fight. He was upset about some things and I was trying to convince him otherwise but it just turned into an argument." She was shaking as she remembered, causing Alex to believe it had been one of those arguments where you give your all; every emotion. "He then left the house this morning and has not come back." She looked at Nathan and than at Alex. "I think I know where he is, but I can't take Nathan with me." Nathan was aware he'd name had been mentioned and was looking at Jo with curiosity.

Alex looked at Nathan and then at Jo. All to aware of her promise to Carolyn, "Yes, I'll take him for you." Alex couldn't let her sister down, it was something she'd never been able to do with either of them. Jo hugged her tightly. "What was Karl upset about?"

Jo pulled away, "He thought... he was worried about how much of a good father he was."

"He sounds like one to me." Alex said, softly. Jo frowned, unsure of her meaning. "He's worrying about it." she explained and Jo smiled, nodding. "Feel free to tell him that when you catch his sorry ass!" Jo laughed with Alex, and without even understanding Nathan laughed as well.

---------------------------

Alex was trying to stop Nathan from making a mess of her bathroom when the doorbell rang again and she realised she had not call Mike to tell him she couldn't go, as a matter of fact she hadn't even called Carolyn yet. Picking up a shampoo bottle and putting it back into the basket she chased off after her nephew as he rushed to the door. Getting to the door he started banging on it, shouting 'Go Home!'. Alex gently grabbed him and opened the door to reveal a confused Mike. Still confused as he walk in the door he looked at Alex with a frown on his face. "So isn't that your nephew?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah." She looked at him with regret. "I was supposed to call you but I got caught up trying to stop him from making a mess."

"You're not going are you?" Mike asked, having realised that he couldn't see the child's mother.

Alex shook her head sadly, "No, I can't. I have to look after him tonight instead." Alex put him down on the floor and picked up the present she'd put on a high shelf. "This is for her, please tell her I'll call her."

"Alex, you have a huge family surely there is someone else who could look after him." Mike said, trying to get her to come to the party.

"No, it has to be me. He likes it here and ... it just has to be me!" She finished, getting upset. "Please just take Carolyn's present with you and tell her."

"I don't know what to tell her!" Mike said in frustration. "You're not making sense. I don't know why it has to be you, you're not his mother..." Mike's sentence trailed off when he noticed how upset Alex looked at the last few words of his sentence. She looked at the floor for a moment, not taking her eyes away from the carpet. "Please explain it to me... because I really don't understand. You're just not making sense here."

Alex looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with watery tears that were threatening to fall. "I - I was his surrogate mother." she admitted.

Mike closed his eyes as he realised the implications of what he'd just said to her and what she had just said. "You had a baby for your sister?" Alex nodded. Mike immediately felt guilty because he felt like he'd pushed that answer out of her and it couldn't have been easy to hand over a baby to someone even if they were family. "I'm sorry." he pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment. "If I'd known..." Alex was shaking her head against his chest.

"I know." She was about to say something else when she felt a small hand hit her leg. They both looked down to see Nathan tapping their legs to get the attention of them both.

"Hey kiddo!" Mike said, in a way of greeting.

Alex knelt down beside Nathan and pointed her finger at Mike. "That's Mike." Mike gave him a small wave. "Mike." she repeated trying to get the boy to say his name.

It worked, almost. "Mi-key!" Alex laughed but Mike just grinned.

"Mike." Alex said again.

"Mikey." Nathan repeated with insistence.

Mike shrugged. "Mikey will do." he said with a small laugh. Alex stood up and looked at him amused.

"Is 'Mikey' a nickname that I didn't know about?" she asked, grinning. She took his silence as his answer and she began to laugh. "I like it." she looked down at Nathan who was laughing at him as well.

"Mikey!!" he repeated, laughing.

Laughing, Mike checked his watch. "Listen, I've gotta go but I'll come back after the party." He gave Alex a long sweet kiss and then made sure he'd got her present for Carolyn. He waved goodbye to Nathan who waved back. Alex opened the door and as he walked out he kissed her again and mouthed the word 'bye'. Closing the door Alex looked at Nathan who was already heading back to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" she said chasing after him.

-------------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Singin' the Baby Blues**

Feeling incredibly tired, and confused as to why the child wasn't, Alex was feeling the day catch up with her. Yawning hard, she grabbed a dustpan and brushed up the flakes of cereal that were now covering her kitchen floor. It seemed that when Nathan was hungry he really only wanted to feed the floor. Nathan was standing in the kitchen with her because she'd closed the door to stop him from escaping whilst she cleaned up his mess.

He tried to look guilty at her for making the mess but Alex knew better because she'd spent the better part of the evening picking up his mess as he'd decided to explore every room even though he'd been there many time since she'd bought the house. He'd even helped her move in, dragging things in for her. The doorbell rang again and Nathan seemed to get excited. Alex held up a hand and said, "No. Stay here." Nathan rushed to the kitchen door and started banging on it, hoping that that would open the door.

"Mikey! Mikey!" He started shouting. Alex rolled her eyes as she stood up, putting the pan away. Nathan had been shouting out 'Mikey' ever since Mike had left for Carolyn's party. The doorbell rang again as the person at the door became impatient. "Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!"

"I hope so." Alex muttered to herself, taking a hold of Nathan's hand she opened the kitchen door and he dragged her out to her front door. She didn't really believe it would be him because he'd only left a couple of hours ago but as she opened the door she was completely relieved that it was him. "Got bored of the party?"

Mike stepped inside and shrugged, "It was alright but not many people showed. I promised her I'd get some of us together for tomorrow and we'd take her out for dinner instead."

"Nobody turned up?" Alex asked as she closed the door, still keeping a hold of Nathan's hand.

"Oh a few did. There was about 5 of us there as well as her. Me, Goren and some of her friends. Deakins showed for about 10 minutes." Mike reeled it off. "This is from her." Mike gave Alex a friendly hug that was supposedly from Carolyn. "She said she expects a phone call tomorrow." He told her as he let go. Alex nodded, smiling, although upset that her party had gone a little bust.

"So you all left early?" she asked, as the three of them walked into the living room, sitting down.

He nodded, "Yeah, well she and her friends were gonna go clubbing." He sighed, "That's not really my thing and apparently it's not Goren's either." Alex laughed, a sudden image of her partner in the middle of the dance floor trying to do some kind of break dancing and only ending up in a pathetic heap caused some amusement for her. "So, how's the babysitting?" Mike asked, pointing to the child still attached to Alex's hand as he watched Mike with fascination.

"A pain. He seems to like breaking things." She replied, looking at Nathan. "I've spent most of the time trying to put things high up out of his reach." Mike grinned at the thought.

"Boys will be boys." Mike said, as the boy in question suddenly squealed loudly in excitement. "Oof, he's loud."

"Yeah." Alex agreed sarcastically.

"Mikey!" Nathan shouted, laughing.

"Ha, he remembers my name!" Mike said, laughing as Nathan repeated his name again.

"Yeah, he definitely likes your name." Alex told him, also laughing although a little annoyed that he was shouting when it was getting late. "He's been saying it the whole time you've been gone." Alex then put a finger to her lips and looked at Nathan, "Ssssh!"

Nathan covered his mouth with his fingers; all of them. "Sorry." he whispered. Mike chuckled at the reaction, obviously he'd already been told to be quiet. Alex pulled him up and sat him onto her knee, facing Mike. Nathan grinned at Mike, who just smiled back.

Alex was about to ask Mike to fetch some milk for him but she then remembered something her sister said to her earlier. "Mike, could you hold him whilst I go and fetch him some milk?" She handed Mike the boy without waiting for a response. She stood up, "Don't let go of him, he'll just run off." Alex rushed out of the room.

Mike sat Nathan on his knee straight and looked at the boy, who was still fascinated by him, not knowing who he was. "Hello." was all Mike could think of saying.

"Hello." Nathan repeated, holding out the 'o'. Nathan yawned a little.

"Is it bedtime?" Mike asked, hopeful. Nathan shook his head, "Aren't you tired?" He shook his head again. Mike didn't believe him.

"Not tired." Nathan told him, pouting.

"Yes you are." said Alex as she sat down beside them both, with a bottle in one hand and a pacifier in the other. Mike handed Nathan back to his aunt and Alex handed Nathan his bottle.

As they leaned back into the sofa, Nathan drinking loudly, Mike put his arm around Alex's shoulders as she had her arms around Nathan. "So what led to you being a surrogate mom? If you don't mind my asking." Mike asked, curious but not wanting to upset her. She looked at him and smiled, showing she didn't mind him asking.

"Jo had been trying for a baby for years." Alex sighed, "She found out she was infertile and I can't remember the exact conversation or who brought it up or how it even started but I agreed to give her a baby." She looked at Mike, "The beginning is a total blur. Although I do remember being pregnant, I don't remember giving birth."

"That's probably a blessing." Mike mused, "I hear that's painful." Alex laughed, nodding.

"I remember thinking how much it hurt but I don't _physically_ remember how much it hurt." She explained as Nathan's eyes began to droop as he swapped his bottle for his pacifier, the bottle falling to the floor, and leaned his head on Alex's chest. Alex pulled the blanket from behind the sofa, a small childs blanket, and covered him with it.

"Well, you amaze me because I would never have been able to do that for anyone." Mike told her sincerely.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, I know, you're missing a vital organ." she told him, joking.

"You know what I mean." Mike said, also laughing. Both laughing quietly so that they didn't disturb Nathan as he was falling to sleep. "You gave your sister something that most people wouldn't have the stomach for doing." Mike wanted to say more but he chose to leave it there, he knew that Alex knew what he was saying, it didn't need to be over explained.

Alex smiled at him, grateful, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Mike kissed the top of her head and looked at Nathan who was practically fast asleep. "Isn't he heavy?" Mike asked.

Alex nodded, "He's getting there."

"Well, unless you want to sleep on the couch you oughta think about going to bed." Mike told her, smiling to himself as he felt Alex shake her head; falling to sleep herself. Mike was feeling tired himself, although he knew he should get up and force Alex into action so that she'd get up and go to sleep in a comfortable bed, he couldn't bring himself to move either. He was comfortable where he was.

-----------------------------

The only sound in the room was the sucking sound from Nathan's pacifier and breathing of all three as they slept soundly on the sofa. Alex was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings as she was awoken from her sleep but she didn't know why. Trying to sit up but she couldn't because Nathan was lying on her, his full body wait on her chest, ribs and stomach. Looking at Mike she smiled because he'd stayed but she frowned when she realised he was cold... then again so was she and looking at Nathan she noticed he was the only warm one in the room, wrapped up tightly.

She realised that she should really be in bed and having a 2 and a half year old lying on you is bad as she realised she was in pain from his weight on her ribs. Looking at Mike, she decided on a course of action. She freed a hand and stroked Mike's face, her hand caused him to wake up almost immediately. He looked at her and frowned, he was confused as to where he was. Smiling softly, she looked down at Nathan and Mike remembered.

"Mike." she whispered, "Could you please take him off me? He's very heavy." Mike rubbed his eyes and pulled his arm from around her shoulders. Standing up and getting into a position so he was above Alex and Nathan. He carefully lifted the boy away from Alex, stopping his movement everytime Nathan moved a little. Once he had a strong hold on him, he gently held him close to his own body as Alex stood up herself, a little slowly.

Mike noticed how she winced, "You alright?" he asked, also whispering

Alex nodded, "Yes, my ribs are hurting a little though, I'll be fine." She shrugged it off, indicating for Mike to follow her as she headed towards her bedroom. Walking into the room and heading for the bed, she peeled back the covers, "Put him in here, he'll be fine." She got into the bed as well, not bothering to remove clothes, she couldn't be bothered. Mike nodded and leaned forward about to put him in when Nathan held onto Mike's shirt with a tight fist. Mike looked at Alex and she frowned, sitting up again she tried to unwrap Nathan's fingers from around Mike's shirt but she didn't want to wake him so she gave up.

"Great." Mike muttered, suddenly realising he had no way of putting the baby down.

Alex patted the bed, "You might as well get in." she told him. Mike seemed to be pondering that idea. "Come on." she said, sensing his hesitation. "It's not like you're gonna do anything while he's here." she whispered, with a grin.

Mike looked at Nathan and than back at Alex, shrugging, he stepped into the bed. Alex helped him take off his shoes and then they laid down together with Nathan in between them, with his hand still firmly gripped around Mike's shirt. "You're not gonna sleep now are you?" Mike said, not really asking because he already knew the answer, Alex didn't sleep twice in one night and he knew that.

"No." she whispered. "But I'll try." she smiled at him, getting comfortable.

----------------------

TBC

Let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N LOL, thanks for saying I'm a hero Caia. I always try to update fast because I know how frustrating it can be when you want to read the next part. Especially with this series because I can't leave it alone. I was getting withdrawal symptons over the past 2 days because I wasn't typing it up.

**Singin' the Baby Blues**

Mike could feel something pressing on his nose, something unusual and a little wet. Opening his eyes he couldn't see anything other than the blonde hair of Alex's. Moving his eyes a little he finally saw some fingers, little tiny fingers pressing against his nose; holding his pacifier to Mike. Nathan had obviously moved during the night. Mike heard movement and noticed Alex turning to face him; she looked wide awake. Alex smiled when she saw Mike's open eyes. "Hey." Mike greeted her, sleepily.

"Hey, yourself." She smiled again and blew a kiss at him, not wanting to disturb her nephew.

He blew a kiss back, "Did you get any more sleep?" he asked, trying to gently move Nathan's hand and pacifier away from his nose. Alex helped him a little and watched as the boy didn't falter in his sleep.

Alex shook her head, "No, I tried, I think I almost did several times and then I just seemed to wake up again." Mike felt sorry for her, he couldn't imagine what that was like.

"Why'd you stay in bed then?" Mike asked, curious.

"Oh, because it's better than pacing around." she replied, before adding, "And warm." Mike looked out the window and noticed it was snowing. He nodded in agreement, it had been cold when they were asleep on that sofa. He'd been grateful for her offer at allowing him in between the covers because he was certain he'd have gone blue otherwise.

Alex looked at Nathan and then at Mike, "He likes you." she whispered.

Mike smiled, "He's a good kid." was all Mike could think of saying. He'd never had any child particularly like him. Alex seemed to be thinking for a moment and Mike watched her with curiosity. "Hey." he brought her attention back to the present, "Tell me what you're thinking."

Alex fiddled with the edge of the covers and looked at him. She seemed hesitant but she decided to ask anyway, "I was just wondering if... you liked children. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Mike replied, after a moments consideration. "I'm not such a fan of teenagers but sure I like kids." He hoped that answer would satisfy her but Alex seemed to be thinking again, which made him think that she perhaps hadn't asked her correct question. Taking his chances he decided to find out, "Are you asking me if I ever want kids?" The way Alex suddenly looked at him told Mike that the answer was 'yes'. Mike gave her small smile, "When I was younger, _much _younger, I was going to be a father." Alex sat up a little at the mention of that. "Then my girlfriend had an abortion without even telling me." Alex looked down and avoided eye contact. Mike watched her for a moment as she let that piece of information sink in, but before she get the worst idea from his past he continued, "I don't know if I'd be a good father but..." Mike looked down at Nathan as he shifted, so he lowered his voice level. "If I ever was going to have a go, it would be with you." Alex smiled brightly at that admission and she leaned over her nephew and kissed Mike.

She didn't know if they would ever have children, she stood by what she told Jo; it was too early to really think about, but she was relieved that he at least felt enough to say that to her. Knowing Mike she knew it wasn't something small he'd just said to her. Letting go of Mike's lips she smiled at him. Hearing a murmer from Nathan she moved away as she noticed the little boy was waking up.

----------------------

Cunning was the word that Mike used to describe Alex's nephew. Cunning.

The boy was avoiding having his coat put on despite the fact that both Alex and Mike were trying to catch him. Once they'd got a hold of him and put one arm in the coat he had found a way to be free again. "You still think he's a good kid?" Alex asked, annoyed but amused.

Mike shook his head, "I'm taking it back!" They heard a child's laugh and realised that he'd rushed into her bedroom. "Okay, we can do this." He told her. "I'll go in, you follow, I'll hold him, you put the coat on. Got it?"

Alex mock saluted him and nodded. "Let's go!" she laughed as she followed Mike into her bedroom, fully prepared for a child to go passed them.

Creeping into the room, Mike spotted Nathan around the other side of the bed, trying to hide. Mike laughed as he walked aroud and grabbed a hold of his dungarees straps, lifting him up into the air. Pulling him close to his chest, he wrapped his arms gently but with enough grip that the boy didn't fall or get away. Alex walked over to him and put Nathan's coat on him. Nathan was struggling against Mike and Alex but it didn't take her long to get it on him. Mike than handed Nathan to Alex, but he still struggled; obviously wanting to hide again.

Alex refused to let him go, she held onto him as they walked out of the room. Mike went to fetch their coats as Alex sat down with Nathan, putting his hat and gloves on him. Once Mike had his coat on, he took Nathan off her hands as she put hers on.

Mike looked at him and grinned. "You can't get away from Aunt Alex!" He told him, laughing. Nathan was clapping his hands, noticing the strange and dull sound they made now they were in gloves. Once Alex was ready she walked over to them .

"We ready?" she asked, smiling. Hoping they were because it was getting frustrating. All she wanted was some groceries, she hadn't expected the whole fiasco at getting her newphew ready to go out.

Mike nodded, and watching him, Nathan followed suit and nodded the same way Mike was. This caused Alex to laugh. "That's just weird." Mike said, watching Nathan as he watched Mike. Alex reached the door and opened it, standing aside to let them past.

Alex closed the door behind them and they walked down the steps together, shivering a little at the contact of cold wind. Mike kept a hold of Nathan knowing Alex's ribs were still hurting and he was heavy. Alex grabbed a hold of Mike's hand as they walked to the nearby bodega.

---------------------

Thankfully Nathan had been especially good in the shop and he had even been allowed to walk back as long as he promised he wouldn't run away from them at all. He was walking inbetween them both, holding their hands. Alex and Mike were both holding a brown bag of groceries, neither one of them could hold him really, so they were thankful he was being on his best behaviour.

That was, of course, until he'd seen the park where people were throwing snow balls. He was trying to loosen their grips on his hands. "Ssshnow! I wanna play!" He was shouting and Alex was shaking her head.

"No, no, we've got to go home. Mummy will be coming for you this afternoon." She told him but he wasn't having any of it. She wanted to get him home so he could eat something other than cereal and milk.

"No! Ssshnow!" He wriggled free of their hands and took off in the direction of the park. Alex groaned as he passed the grocery bag to Mike and chased after him. Mike jogged behind her, knowing she'd catch up with the little boy.

She did, and once she did she took a hold of his hands and looked at him in her best I'm-not-happy-with-you-what-you-did-was-wrong look. "That was naughty!" she scolded him. "Don't do that again!"

"I wanna play with da ssshnow!" He told her, determined to get his own way.

"No!" she told him sternly. "We're going now." She was about to stand up when a snowball had hit Nathan squarely in the face, causing tears to well up immediately. Alex pulled the snow off his face as she turned to see a group of youths laughing at them. Alex rolled her eyes in anger but she refused to say anything to them. But she didn't have to because she could hear Mike was already doing so as he'd caught them up in time to see them doing it.

"You have a thing for throwing snowballs at kids! Get out of here!" Mike yelled, only to have them laugh at him. Alex picked Nathan up as he cried into her shoulder, she walked over to Mike. "I said get out of here!"

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" They asked, trying to act tough.

Mike used one hand to hold both bags and then pulled out his badge. "You're leaving now." They did so straight away and sprinted away from Mike and Alex quickly. Mike looked at Alex and shrugged, knowing she probably wouldn't have approved of what he'd done but it didn't matter. "Is he alright?" he asked, looking at Nathan who was still crying a little.

Alex nodded, "He's fine, it was just the shock of having something cold thrown into his face."

Mike looked at her thoughtfully and then smiled, "Put him down." he told her.

Alex looked confused. "Why?"

"Just do it, I've got an idea." He offered that as explanation as he stepped away from her, putting some distance between them. Alex slowly put Nathan down and he just stood there, not moving away from the spot she'd put him, as she watched him she became shocked when she felt something hit her chest. Looking up she saw Mike with a mischevious grin on his face and it was evident that he'd thrown a snowball at her. The groceries had been put down beside his feet.

Gasping in shock, she bent over to pick some snow up and tossed it at him, but he'd seen it coming and he'd ducked. Nathan started laughing at their antics. He saw Mike and started clapping. "Mikey!" Mike tossed another snowball at Alex, who managed to get out of it's way. Nathan rushed off and she was about to chase after him again when she noticed he was running to Mike. She picked up another snowball and was about to throw it at them when she noticed that Mike was trying to hide behind Nathan.

She walked over to them and shook her head. "You can't hide behind the kid!" she told him, still unable to throw her snowball, thinking that Nathan wouldn't want another thrown at him. "That's not fair game!"

Mike laughed as Nathan began repeating his name again, "Mikey!" Nathan bent forward and picked up some snow. Alex prepared herself for having one thrown at her, not wanting to duck his because it wouldn't be as funny for him. But she was pleasantly surprised when one never hit her. Nathan had turned around and smacked it into Mike's face instead. Alex started laughing incredibly hard, so did Nathan, as Mike wiped the snow off his face. When he stood up he started laughing as well because Alex's laughter was contagious, and she was laughing almost hysterically.

"Yeah, he's an Eames alright." Mike said, laughing, taking hold of Nathan's hand and leading him back to Alex, who was still laughing. Mike handed Nathan to her and he retrieved the groceries. "You can stop laughing now." he told her, as they started walking away from the park.

"I'm sorry." she said through fits of laughter, "But your face was priceless!"

---------------------

Jo had come to fetch Nathan in the afternoon like she'd promised. Although she hadn't convinced Karl he was a great father, she had convinced him to keep trying and not to do that to her again. As soon as she could Alex had picked up her phone and called Carolyn to apologise and see about going out, which she promptly agreed to. So here the four of them were, sitting around a corner table of a restaurant, having dinner together. The four of them being Bobby, Carolyn, Mike and Alex.

"So how was the babysitting?" Bobby asked, as he took in his partners weary look.

"Tiring, thanks. I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep." she replied, taking a sip of her drink, looking at Mike, who smiled.

Carolyn snorted, "Yeah, I can imagine how difficult it must be to babysit Mike." she joked, causing Mike to look unamused at his partner. Alex just laughed at that and Mike shook his head.

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed when she wouldn't stop laughing at him - again. Alex smiled and stop laughing; out aloud anyway.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Alex asked Carolyn.

Carolyn nodded, "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep either." Alex noticed the way it sounded like that had double-meaning. She looked at her friend who then grabbed her hand, dragging her off to the bathroom.

Mike watched their retreating backs and looked at Bobby, "Why do women do that? Are they afraid they'll get lost on the way?"

"I - I think women go to the bathroom to gossip." Bobby told him, "It's usually the kind of gossip you don't say in front of male friends." Mike nodded, that he could possibly understand. "Especially when one of them is dating... one." Mike had a sudden thought that Alex would be talking about him, but he shook it off. It wasn't her style, was it? As if Bobby could sense what he was thinking, "For what it's worth I don't think they'll be talking about you."

"How do you know?"

"I don't." Bobby told him, "I just don't think they will. They'll probably be talking about what Carolyn was implying about before they left." Mike was about to ask another question when he realised what Bobby was referring to. Mouthing the word 'oh', Mike watched as they came back to the table. Carolyn was a little red in the face and Alex was smiling. Mike wanted to know about it too but he figured he was better off not saying anything about it. He just smiled at Alex, who kissed him, and then returned her attention to something Bobby was saying.

-----------------------

Let me know what you guys think of this one.


End file.
